


Heavy knows Best

by AgentDreamX



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Cold Weather, Friendship, My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDreamX/pseuds/AgentDreamX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Engineer needs to get away from his projects, and sometimes  Heavy needs to look after his friends, even if they don't ask for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heavy knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting any sort of Fanfiction so I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes and how short it is, but hope you enjoy my fic!

It was a cold dark evening one winter’s day in Sawmill, the rain was dripping down outside the Engineer’s workshop window and the wind was blowing cold air into the room from every crack of the old building. The room was cold, even with all the effort to keep it warm. Cracks newly filled, door shut, and an old heater that had recently given up.

The man working at one of the room’s many tables had all but given up on his project, his fingers having gone numb long ago, having been subjected to the freezing temperature of the room for too long.

This is why, when a warm blanket is softly placed over his shoulders from behind, it’s like a warm embrace.

Peering up over his shoulder, Dell looks to see who is up and out here at the edge of the RED base at this hour. The cold weather had kept the team to one or two rooms, rooms that they have worked to heat properly, especially after frost had been found inside the base.

Behind the Texan stand the team’s Heavy. Tall, imposing, and not at all affected by the cold weather it seems. The man is wearing a T-shirt for goodness sake.

“Heavy?” the Texan asks, turning to speak with him, tucking his numb, cold arms into the warmth of the thick blanket. “What are you doing all the way out here? Thought you would be in the kitchen with the rest of the fellas?”

The Large Russian just chuckles softly, voice rumbling round the quiet room as clouds of condensation appear in the air as he talks, “come see if little engineer become icicle yet, if not to bring back with, team making hot drinks.”

The Texan smiles at his large teammate, and his offer, “sounds like the fellas have found a good way to get through the cold, didn’t have to come all the way out here to get me though Heavy.”

Heavy just shakes his head amused, looking over at the blueprints the Engineer had been trying to work on, “come cause want to,” the Heavy looks into the shorter man’s face, seeming to look threw his teammates goggles, and to his tired eyes, seeing the subtle shivers in the small man’s shoulders and the redness of his nose, “Come look after teammate, better now than when look colour of work,” the man smiles and nods to the blueprint on the desk, chuckling gently at his joke.

Engineer smiles with him, rubbing his arms under the blanket, “suppose it got colder than I thought in here, something hot sounds just about right I say.”

Grinning at the answer the heavy swiftly scoops the smaller man up into his arms, aware that the engineer is colder than he would say, but mainly that this would just be faster than a promise from the engineers to come soon, only not to appear for several hours. “Good, then we go,” the Heavy says, turning and heading down the hallway, walking away from the cold of the workroom, and the whistles of the wind, and closer to the warmth and happy noises of their team.

Walking down the hall the engineer seems ready to make a fuss, what does the big fella think he’s doing, “now you put me down Heavy or I’ll-,”

“You cold,” Heavy interrupts, still a small smile on his lips,” Medic not be happy if bring little man back and see blue and shivering, this fix.”

Simple and straight to the point, very like the Heavy weapons guy… and sadly making a lot of sense. At least to the cold Engineer. The cold Engineer that can feel the heat radiating from the larger man even threw his blanket.

Engineer sighs, then makes himself relax against the Heavy, not that it is hard to do, warmer in the man’s arms and against his chest, “better put me down before we get there, or ma gun is gonna be pointed at more than just BLU’s tomorrow.”

His reply is a deep warm chuckle.


End file.
